i'M Here For You
by mpkio2
Summary: When Sam's prank on Freddie goes horribly wrong, Freddie ends up in hospital in a fragile state. One-shot. Seddie. Rate T to be safe.
1. i'M Here For You

**A/N:**

**Hello fellow iCarly and Seddie fans! This is my very first iCarly fanfic and my very first Seddie (Sam/Freddie) fanfic one-shot story! So please, be nice. :)**

**How will Sam feel when her prank on Freddie goes horribly wrong? Read and find out.**

**NOTE: All characters are their usual ages as in the TV Series.**

**Read and review! :)**

**--**

**

* * *

**"This is perfect," A trouble-making, mischievous girl with long blonde/brownish hair, whispered to herself in a proud voice as she tightened two pieces of rope together. When she was done, she stood up to her full height and put her arms to her hips. She was proud at what she had accomplished in such a little amount of time.

Her target wasn't in the room yet, so she took the time to check that everything was fine and in order. She checked that all the ropes where tightened securely, that all objects where in place and that all equipment was working to its full capacity. When she was completely sure that everything was perfect, she looked down at her masterpiece with proud eyes. Everything was going to be perfect; he would be humiliated, and she would have his revenge, at last.

It took her weeks of planning to complete. She had skipped doing the show a few times during the few weeks so she could stay at home and work on the masterpiece that lay out, complete, in front of her. She had to use a few equipment and objects that were in her best friend's attic, but her friend knew nothing of this, neither her target, and that was the beautiful part of the whole plan; it would be unexpected, and so sweet. She was exhausted when she had finally completed her masterpiece, but it would be well worth it. Seeing him embarrassed and humiliated was like the best way of payment for her.

It would be her best prank ever. And the sweetest thing about the whole thing was that she would have her revenge, and it would be broadcast in front of thousands of people. And he would be so humiliated! And he would know how it would feel to be on the other side of the stick. It was his own doing....he was the one who started this whole thing in the first place....

--

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-Two Weeks Ago-_

"_Sam!" The boy with brown flat her that spiked up near the end of his forehead, shouted out in warning to the girl with blonde/brownish hair. "Sam, don't Sam!"_

"_Nah," The girl with blonde/brownish hair replied, evilly. "I think I will" She took hold of the cup of soda in her hand and tipped over the boy's laptop. The laptop sparked and smoked as the bubbling liquid splashed onto it. The boy jumped back as his precious laptop crashed._

"_Why'd you do that for!?" The boy asked in a frustrated voice. "All of my hard work was on that!"_

"_Yeah," The girl replied. "Well, next time when I ask you to save me my favourite desert in Lunch, you better save it!"_

"_But-" The girl merely put up her hand, a signal to show she wasn't listening to the boy's stupid excuses. _

_- 10 Minutes later-_

_The bell rang and she made her way to her next class; English. Blah!_

_She made it to her English class on the strike of 1a.m. She had just made it with no time to spear. All eyes looked upon her as she entered the classroom and a voice shouted:_

"_Ms. Puckett! What time do you call this?"_

"_Err....on time," A couple of students laughed, but when Mr. Anderson, Sam's English teacher, coughed loudly, everyone went silent._

"_Well, by my clock, you're late," Mr. Anderson said in a stern voice. Just as Mr. Anderson was about to continue his rant on Sam, the door burst open and the boy with brown hair and a laptop in his right hand, burst in the door._

"_Sorry I'm late, sir," The boy apologized as he walked over to his English teacher. "I have this note for you...." The boy handed the note to Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson read it, nodded and said:_

"_That's fine Mr. Benson. Take your seat," Mr. Anderson turned to the girl who was still standing. "As for you, Ms. Puckett, because of your tardiness, you will be having detention after school"_

"_What!" The girl exclaimed. "What about Mr. Dead-Laptop-Boy, over there!" She pointed towards the boy who had just token his seat._

"_Freddie has a valid reason, you do not," Mr. Anderson said as he looked at the girl through his glasses. "Take your seat, now!"_

_The girl was about to take her seat when something pulled on her blouse to her right. She looked down and saw her best friend's hand holding her blouse. "Just sit down, Sam,"_

_The girl huffed and took her seat. _

"_Now," Mr. Anderson announced. "I hope all of you have done your project on "Your Favourite Person". Who would like to go first and show their report?"_

_Many students looked away straight away, the girl with blonde/brownish hair, being one of them. _

"_Yes, Mr. Benson, you first," Mr. Anderson said, happily._

_What! How could that be, the girl thought. The project was a PowerPoint project and Freddie's was saved on his laptop! How could he possibly show it to the classroom?_

_The boy stood at the front of the classroom and held up a pen drive in his hand. The girl mentally slapped herself. Of course! The boy plugged the pen drive into Mr. Anderson's computer and looked upon the screen that projected Mr. Anderson's desktop computer._

"_Thank you Mr. Anderson," The boy started in a flattery tone. "Instead of "My Favourite Person" project, I have chosen to do the opposite......because of that one person....." The boy double clicked upon his pen drive folder and double clicked on his PowerPoint project. At once, it loaded up, and what everyone saw first made the whole classroom laugh....except for the girl with blonde/brownish hair. On the screen was many pictures of a girl that looked angry, wild and crazy.....Sam Puckett. But the thing that made everyone laugh was the fact that there was a baby picture of the girl. The girl went red in the cheeks._

"_I call this project: "My Least Favourite Person"....Sam Puckett" The boy with brown hair announced. _

_He started his project, and Sam started to plot for revenge....._

_-End Flashback-_

_

* * *

_The girl soon discovered that the boy who had humiliated her had spent the last 10 minutes before the Social Studies class, to make a new project by using one of the Computer Suit PC's. He, apparently, used the pictures from his pen drive to complete the project. The girl knew he wanted to humiliate her in front of the class. But the girl was going to bite back, harder.....

"Sam!" came a voice coming up the stairs. At once, Sam Puckett jumped for one of the soft springing chairs that were scattered across her best friend, Carly's, attic where iCarly was performed. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes to match, entered the attic. The girl looked at her best friend who was seating on a springing chair reading a magazine and looked at her suspiciously. "OK, what are you up to?"

"Up to?" Sam replied in an innocent voice. "Why would I be up to something? I'm just sitting here normally reading a normal magazine,"

"Oh really?" Carly asked back, with a hint of laughter at the end of her sentence. "Cause normal people read a magazine the right way up,"

Sam looked at the magazine in her hands and realised it was upside down. She put it down quickly and stood up. "Oh, I was just....challenging myself. Reading the normal way was just too easy for me,"

"OK," Carly stared at her best friend with suspicious eyes as she walked other to her usual spot for iCarly. Just then the elevator opened. The boy with brown hair had emerged. "Are you ready, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yes," She said, a small smile on her face. "I am," Too bad, Freddie won't be, she thought to herself. Before she stood next to her best friend, Sam grabbed a small remote in her hand pocketed it. She then took her other remote that made sounds and noises. She then stood next to Carly.

Freddie had his handy camera in hand and was just setting the equipment for the show. He was wearing some type of gloves.

"What are those?" Sam pointed and laughed at the gloves Freddie was wearing.

"Their anti-electric gloves," Freddie said in fed-up voice. "My mom thinks I'm gonna blow up or something if I don't wear ever since she discovered my laptop had blown up," He sat a dark look at Sam.

"Something the matter, Fredward?" Sam said. Sam had to get those gloves off of Freddie somehow! They could ruin everything. "You afraid you gonna blow up? You do as your mom tells you?"

"I'm not gonna take these off just cause your trying to peer-pressure me," Freddie replied back with his arms folded.

"Yeah," Sam said back. "You're just chicken,"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" And with that, Freddie took off the gloves. "There! Their off! Happy!"

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"We have a show to do here, people!" Carly said, loudly.

"We are going live in.....5.....4.....3......2......1......" Freddie counted own.

This is going to be sweet, Sam thought, excited. They were on the air....Time to act whacky!

"Hello people of the internet world!" Carly said in her goofy iCarly voice.

"And to all you sad computer nerds who couldn't get a life if their life depended on it!" Sam said in just as a goofy voice.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" Both girls said at the same time. "The wackiest internet show on the internet!"

"It really is!" Sam said as she picked up a inflatable mallet and knocked herself on the head, falling like a cartoon character.

"First up on iCarly, because of much viewer requests, Freddie will be doing a segment of......"

Freddie clicked onto his second camera that was stood on a tripod facing Sam and Carly. "....."Tech Time With Freddie,"" Freddie completed Carly's sentence as he got in front of the screen. "This time around, I will be talking about a fancy gizmo that can actually move! It's the RoboDogo 3000" Freddie then went off camera and returned with a robotic dog, the size of a normal golden receiver dog.

"So, how does this puppy work, Freddie?" Carly asked using air quotes on the word "puppy". "Oh, I mean "How does this doggy work?""

"I'm glad you asked, Carly," Freddie said. _So am I_, Sam thought, a smile lay on her face. "You see RoboDogo 3000 acts just like a normal dog. All you do is turn it on...." And so Freddie looked for the On switch on the RoboDogo. He found it on the dogs head, under its chin. He pressed the "On" switch....Sam's plan went into action....

Straight away, the RoboGogo started to emit sparks. Freddie jumped back, surprised. Sam reached for the remote she pocketed earlier and started to press buttons. The robotic dog started to bark and emit sparks as he went after the frightened Freddie around the iCarly attic. Carly shouted for it to "Go Away" and to "Turn off", but that did nothing.

Sam had to make Freddie run straight onto a metal button on the floor that, with the help of ropes tightened together, would pour an oily liquid all over him and, lastly, cover him in feathers that would fall on top of him.

Freddie continued to run, scared out of his mind, the robotic dog following him all the way. He was close to the button.....the camera's were still rolling; the whole world was still watching. He was almost on the button.

Yes, Sam thought. Just a little closer! Same pushed the button up but, unfortunately for her, the remote died out. What!? With no remote controlling the robotic dig, it found Freddie, attacked him and with a push of the button that was on the floor, Freddie found him and the robotic dog fell out of the open window of the attic. He was gone.....

_No_, Sam thought, shocked. She heard Carly's horrific scream and heard her sob somewhere in the room. Sam, however, wasn't paying any attention to her. All her thought process was on the boy who had just disappeared out of the window. She ran to the window, popped her head out and looked down, afraid of what she saw. She screamed......

Down, far down, laid Freddie in a open dumpster, his face was bloody, his arms were in an awkward position that looked so unnatural to humans....He wasn't moving at all.

Sam dashed out of the attic and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She reached Carly's living room and found Spencer making his new sculpture (Which was a man made entirely out of doughnuts). She ran past him and when he was going to say something, she sobbed out: "Phone an ambulance!" And she left Carly's apartment.....

--

* * *

Sam reached the ground floor in no longer than two minutes. She ran out of the double doors and meet the night air. She looked left and right as she entered the street. She saw a back alley and ran down it that led to the back of Carly's apartment building where Freddie was laying. Sam was at the back of the building now. She saw the dumpster and ran towards it. She climbed up it and looked down into it. She sobbed loudly at the first thing she saw; Freddie's bloody face. Sam got into the dumpster and tried to get rid of all the electrical parts that belonged to the now deceased RoboDogo 3000 that laid in pieces in the dumpster. Sam held Freddie's limp body and said in a cracking voice:

"Fredward! Computer-nerd! Loser!" No matter what Sam called him, Freddie didn't move. "Wake-up! Wake-up or I'll.....I'll....." But Sam saw that she couldn't do anything to wake him up; no threat, no insult would move him limp body.

"Wake –up," Sam whispered as tears rolled down her face and splashed onto Freddie's cold body. "Please?" Concern, sorrowness, pleading......emotions Sam hardly expressed were now flowing out of her, quickly. Freddie did nothing to Sam's pathetic pleads....and Sam just sobbed....

--

* * *

"Stupid," Sam whispered to herself, her head hang low, her blonde/brownish hair covering hear puffy and tear stained face. "So stupid!" She kicked herself, mentally, over and over and over again. She, Carly, Spencer and Freddie's mother were all waiting patiently in a corridor in the hospital. The ambulance that Spence had phoned, arrived in five minutes and were quick to transport Freddie's body to the hospital. Sam had to tell Spencer what had happened and he then told Freddie's mother while Sam went back up to the attic and cried with her best friend in a tight hug.

They all reached the hospital in 20 minutes after Freddie had arrived at the hospital. The nurse who greeted them at the reception had informed them that a doctor was diagnosing him so, all of them had to wait outside the room. In the corridor, al you could hear was crying.....hearts breaking.....Freddie's mother kept on saying other and other again: "You have the wrong boy! My Freddie-weedy is back at Carly's apartment!". She was crying hard into Spencer's shirt. Carly was sitting on the floor hugging her feet, sobbing quietly. And Sam, she was like Carly; on the floor, dishevelled, heart-breaking......and guilty.

The door to Freddie's room opened and at once Sam and Carly stood up and ran towards Freddie's room. But the doctor closed it.

"We want to see Freddie!" Carly shouted in the man's face.

"Move out of the way now, doc!" Sam shouted just as fiercely as her best friend.

"Doctor," It was Spencer who spoke next. "Is Freddie, OK?"

"I cannot answer that now," The doctor said bluntly.

"He will live, right?" Carly half asked, half demanded.

"It is hard to say....." The doctor went quiet and looked at Spencer with a look that said it all. Spencer gasped and closed his eyes. Sam and Carly, however, so what was happening and knew exactly what the doctor's answer was.

"NO!" Both girls screamed in anguish and Freddie's mother fell to the floor. Sam ran for the door and pulled on the door know and kicked the door and bashed her hands against the door. The doctor tried to pull her away, but she didn't give him a chance. She continued to knock down the door, lashing her every emotion at the thing that separated her and the boy on the other side. She smashed the window in the door and the glass broke into a million pieces. She then reached inside and was able to unlock the door from the inside. As the door opened, she saw a boy with many cuts on her face, resting on a bed, a machine beeping to signal his heart rate – it was long and slow.....

Sam ran up to the boy and hugged his limp body and cried. Carly and Spencer entered the room, along with the doctor (Freddie's mother was still in the corridor crying). Spencer went up to Sam, placed a hand on her should and said: "Sam, there is nothing we can do,"

"No!" Sam sobbed back. "I'm staying here with Freddie! I'm here for him!" Sam looked up slowly to Spencer's saddened face. "Just let me have a few minutes with him," Spencer looked at the doctor and the doctor nodded. "OK,"

Spencer, Carly and the doctor left the room with Sam and Freddie alone in the room. Sam saw a chair by the bed and sat on it. She hung her head. She didn't not what to say; she couldn't say anything.......no, she couldn't.

I - It was all her fault. If she hadn't set up that prank – that stupid, stupid prank – she wouldn't be here crying over Freddie's limp body. Masterpiece of a prank!? Sam didn't think so anymore. Why did she let her feelings get the best of her? Why? Why didn't she stop herself? Why!?

"I'm – I'm sorry," Sam started quietly and rather lamely. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I didn't know why this all happened in the first place.......no, that's a lie!" Freddie was in hospital and she had the nerve to cover up her tracks! If she was going to say something to Freddie, it was going to be the truth! "It's all my fault," she whispered. "All my stupid, stupid fault! I just wanted to get back at you at what you did to me in class – how you humiliated me – I just wanted revenge......I didn't want this to happen, not at all,"

Freddie's hear-rate was beginning to slow down and Sam didn't notice as she continued to talk:

"I just wish you could say something to me, anything," Sam grabbed hold of Freddie's weak and cold hand. "I'm here for you," She put his hand to her face and gasped; the coldness of his hand was too much. "Don't leave me now, you computer-nerd!" Still nothing. "Don't you give up you Tech-Geek!" No response, whatsoever. "Don't leave me," Nothing.

Freddie's hear-rate decreased slowly.....

"I remember it, you know," Sam whispered as she looked upon Freddie's lips. "I still remember that feeling that we both shared at that moment on the balcony," She touched her lips. "I remember the electricity that surged through our bodies. I remember it so well....." Sam leaned in slowly. "Don't let me forget that feeling," She came to his ear and she whispered: "I'm here for you,"

Sam brushed her lips against Freddie's cold one's and whispered quietly as tears rolled down her face:

"I love you,"

The machine that was monitor Freddie's heartbeat started to ring a loud noise. It shocked Sam and she knew what it meant; Freddie was dying....

"Freddie," She shook him violently. "Freddie, wake up!" She heard noise outside the room, but she ignored those. "Wake-up! You computer-freak!" The door burst open....."I love you!" The machine made a long low noise.....Freddie was dead.

"FREEDIE!" Sam sobbed and tightened her grip onto Freddie. Five doctors had to separate her from him and carry her out of the room.

And as she was pulled away from the dead brown haired boy, she screamed: "I'M HERE FOR YOU! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"

But now that Freddie was dead, she knew that wasn't true, anymore......

--

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I didn't expect it to end like that. Initially, I wanted Freddie to wake up and make both of them tell each other how much they loved each other and everything. But, I thought that sounded too cliché and too happy. I think it came out better with this ending.**

**I'm sorry there was a bit of bloody moments in this fanfic.**

**Feedback is most appreciated!**

**Please review!** **I might do another-one!**


	2. Notice

**A/N:**

**THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO "I'M HERE FOR YOU"!**

**Go to the following link to read the sequel "i'LL Remember You":  
www. fanfiction. net/s/5334328/1/iLL_Remember_You**

**

* * *

****Hey guys! **

**OK, just thought I would let all of you who have subscribed and faved this story that I just posted the sequel "i'LL Remember You". Sorry it's taken me so long to post it and write it up! **

**

* * *

****If you wanna know what it's about, here's the Summary....**

**Summary:**

**Seqeul to "i'M Here For You". Freddie is dead. His family and friends are grieving his loss...except for one blonde-haired girl. Based on the song "I'll Remember You" by No Secrets. One-Shot. Seddie. Rated K+ .**

**

* * *

****Go to the following link to read the sequel "i'LL Remember You":**  
**www. fanfiction. net/s/5334328/1/iLL_Remember_You**

**Please review and fav! It means a lot to me.**

**Thank you! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


End file.
